Amor Sem Fronteiras
by lililor
Summary: Naraku finalmente foi destruido. Kagome precisa ir embora. E Inuyasha precisa se decidir. OneShot... Kag


**Oiie gente!!**

**Bom, essa foi a minha primeira fic... tava postada em outro login meu, mas eu achei a senha dele hoje e resolvi posta ela aqui!!**

**Eu tinha 12 anos quando escrevi... Heahueuaehuahueau... Uma pequena OneShot...**

**Espero que gostem!!**

**Beijoss!!**

* * *

Amor sem fronteiras

Pronto!

A missão acabara...os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas estavam finalmente reunidos e Naraku havia sido destruído, pelas duas pessoas que mais odiava em sua vida: Inuyasha e Kagome.

Flashback

**Inu:** Naraku, seu maldito! Vai pagar por tudo o que fez a mim e a Kikyou!

**Kag:** " a Kikyou... isso quer dizer que ele ainda não a esqueceu...- pensa Kagome dando tapinhas em seu rosto – Kagome, agora não é hora de pensar nisso."

Inuyasha "distrai" Naraku, enquanto Kagome sutilmente pegava os fragmentos que o mesmo deixava cair.

**Kag: **"Não... não sinto mais a presença de nenhum fragmento em poder de Naraku."

A Jóia de Quatro Almas finalmente estava completa, os fragmentos de Naraku se uniram ao de Kagome...

**Kag: **Tome Miroku! Cuide da jóia e de Sango.

**Mir: **Mas...mas eu...

**Kag: **Sem, mas! Eu preciso ajudar Inuyasha a derrotar Naraku.-Diz Kagome dando a jóia para Miroku que estava cuidando da Sango, pois ela havia sido ferida por Naraku.

**Mir: **Certo!

Kagome pega suas armas, lança com muito cuidado (mas decidida) sua mais profunda flecha no coração de Naraku, que ficou extremamente fraco já que estava sem os fragmentos da jóia, mas ele ainda estava decidido a matar Inuyasha.

**Inu: **GARRAS RETALHADORAS DE ALMAS!

De repente não se sente mais a presença de nenhum youkai, fora Inuyasha. E o buraco do vento da mão de Miroku desaparece.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo Fim da Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era hora...a tão indesejada hora...a hora das despedidas, mas antes Sango e Kaede preparavam um jantar especial para infelizmente ver Kagome ir embora. Enquanto esperavam o jantar ficar pronto Kagome arrumava as suas coisas para partir e certamente nunca mais voltar...Kaede iria lacrar o poço quando Kagome se fosse.

Enquanto isso Inuyasha estava em cima do galho duma árvore pensando profundamente.

**Inu: **"Kagome...Kagome...Kagome! Eu não posso deixa-la ir! – Estava prestes a dar um salto, descer da árvore e ir falar com Kagome quando se sentiu estranho. – Afinal por quê eu não quero que Kagome vá? EU AMO A KIKYOU! Será que realmente ainda amo a Kikyou?"

Novamente o meio-youkai se via dividido entre Kagome e Kikyou, e começou a ajeitar os fatos em sua cabeça.

**Inu: **"Kikyou não acreditou em mim e me lacrou naquela árvore, Kagome além de retirar o meu lacre sempre confiou em mim nos bons e nos maus momentos (até que a morte os separe... u.u, não parece um casamento? o.O). Kikyou quis me matar a qualquer custo, Kagome sempre esteve comigo, ajudando a destruir Naraku e outros youkais. Kikyou estava morta, era apenas uma boneca, feita de terra, ossos e ódio, Kagome está viva, tem calor em seu corpo e seu cheiro era muito bom. – O hanyou não tinha mais duvidas seu grande amor era Kagome Higurashi, não uma sacerdotisa que ansiava sua morte."

**San:** A comida esta pronta!

Enquanto Kagome come, duas lagrimas escorrem em seu rosto, não queria deixar seus amigos e nem Inuyasha. Kagome não deixa ninguém perceber que chora, enxuga seus olhos com sutileza fazendo parecer que um cisco havia caído em seus olhos, mas a uma pessoa ela nunca poderia esconder suas lágrimas, sim, Inuyasha era o único que havia percebido que a garota havia derramado profundas lágrimas, isso fez com que o meio-youkai ficasse com os olhos marejados também, afinal ele a amava, não agüentava vê-la chorar. Todos comeram satisfatoriamente.

**Shi: **Humm! Que delicia! Não há dúvida de que vocês cozinham muito bem!

**San: **Muito obrigado Shippou!

**Kae**: Bondade sua Shippou!

Shipoo sorri para as duas.

Kagome da um pequeno e baixo soluço de tristeza.Inuyasha já não agüenta mais ver sua amada naquele estado e a abraça muito forte (Ele sempre faz isso) Kagome sem entender nada também o abraça muito forte se esquecendo do mundo a sua volta, estava muito emocionada com aquela atitude do lindo hanyou (ai... ai... queria estar no lugar dela!). Sango, Kaede, Shippou e Miroku não entenderam o que levou Inuyasha a tomar aquela atitude.

**Mir: **Hei, sou somente eu ou vocês também não entenderam nada?

Sango, Shippou e Kaede fazem a maior cara de "?" olhando para Miroku. Quando menos se espera Inuyasha e Kagome se separam para se olharem melhor, Inuyasha ainda segurando a jovem pelos ombros diz as primeiras palavras que consegue imaginar que irão acalmar sua amada.

**Inu:** Kagome...não importa o que aconteça eu sempre estarei com você – e da um beijo em sua testa.

Kagome sorri carinhosamente

Já com tudo pronto Kagome põe a mochila (na verdade aquilo é uma mala) nas costas e se despede de todos começando por Shipoo.

**Shi: **KAGOMEE! Eu não quero que você vá!

Kagome tenta abrir um sorrisinho para acalmar o pequeno youkai raposa. Logo depois se despede Kaede, de Sango com muito amor (como se Sango fosse sua irmã), de Miroku com muito carinho, mas muita cautela (e sabemos bem porquê u.u) finalmente chegou a vez de se despedir do seu adorado Inuyasha, que estava virado para o lado oposto ao que estão seus amigos, não conteria as lágrimas e nem o beijo que certamente daria em Kagome. Ela vai até Inuyasha e percebe que ele não está com humor para despedidas e toca suas costas.

**Kag: **A... A… Adeus Inuyasha – apesar de ama-lo muito ela agora não estava pronta para se declarar, mesmo sabendo que isso poderia nunca acontecer.

Inuyasha se cala. Não poderia dar adeus a sua amada, as únicas palavras que certamente sairiam de sua boca era um EU TE AMO com todo o seu coração, mas estava muito triste pra isso naquele instante.

Sango e Kaede estavam a uma certa distância, Kagome vai até elas, as duas a acompanharão até o poço come ossos, Kagome se vira.

**Kag: **Adeus! – fala alto, mas calmamente.

Inuyasha se vira, Kagome não se contém e corre até Inuyasha.

**Kag:** INUYASHAAA! – grita.

Chega até ele e o abraça fortemente, o mesmo retribui com muito carinho.

**Inu: **E...E...Está na hora de você ir minha Kagome – sem querer deixa escapar a palavra MINHA.

Kagome não entendeu nada, mas ignorou o fato deu um beijo no rosto de Inuyasha e se foi com Sango e Kaede ao seu lado.

**Mir: **Ai...Ai, a senhorita Kagome já se foi.

**Shi: **Buááááá! A Kagome foi embora!

**Mir: **Eu vou sentir a falta dela e você Inuya...-Miroku se vira e vê que Inuyasha não está mais ali –Inuyasha!

Inuyasha havia seguido as meninas vagarosamente para que não notassem sua presença... Mas alguém percebeu, Kaede. Ela notou a presença do meio-youkai as seguindo, mas se calou.

**Kag: **Adeus senhora Kaede! Adeus Sango!

**Kae: **Kagome, antes que você vá, eu queria lhe pedir uma coisa.

**Kag: **Diga, senhora Kaede.

**Kae: **Tenha paciência, Kagome.

Kagome não entende de principio, mas olhou para o poço e para Kaede com cara de: "Tem a ver com ele (o poço)?" e Kaede afirma com a cabeça.

**Kag: **Terei paciência! – e sorri.

Kagome se despede novamente das duas e pula no poço. Em cima de uma árvore Inuyasha diz baixinho "Adeus! Minha querida Kagome".

Kaede tira a Jóia de Quatro Almas do bolso (?) e diz para Sango e ela voltarem para o vilarejo.

**San: **Mas... a senhora não ia lacra-lo – apontando pro poço –quando Kagome voltasse para sua era?

**Kae: **Sim, mas ele não pode ser lacrado, não posso me meter nisso –e olha para Inuyasha que está na árvore ainda.

Inuyasha sorri e da um "Obrigado" bem baixinho, mas que deu para Kaede perceber.

**San: **Hãm? Se meter em que?

**Kae: **Vamos!

**San: **"u.u Droga ela não me respondeu... mas tudo bem "

----------- Na era atual ----------

Kagome volta para a sua verdadeira era em prantos, vê sua família na sala, mais lágrimas escorrem de seus olhos.

**Kag: **Eu... eu voltei pra ficar! – e sobe para seu quarto aos soluços.

**Mãe: **O que será que aconteceu?

Souta e o avô fazem a maior cara de "?" que já haviam feito. Kagome chega em seu quarto, tira a mochila das costas e cai na cama, abraçada ao travesseiro continuava a soluçar, só pensava em seu querido Inuyasha. Como ele pode amar alguém que deseja a sua morte a todo instante? Mas ela não tirava de sua mente os seus belíssimos olhos amarelos, seus cabelos prateados, só pensava em como aos poucos ele foi deixando de ser arrogante, ao se lembrar um pequeno sorriso abre em sua face, ela acaba de se lembrar de vários momentos muito felizes e emocionantes ao lado daquele que tanto admira, mas aquele pequeno e muito sereno sorriso logo se fecha ao lembrar que Kaede lacrou o poço logo após sua partida –era isso o que ela acreditava (hauhauhauhau tadinha! o.o) –pensava que nunca mais veria o seu Inuyasha.

**Kag: **"Inu...Inuyasha! Eu te amo muito! –e continuava a chorar –Minha Kagome?O que será que ele quis dizer com isso o.O!" –Até que resolveu cessar o choro e fechar os olhos... E imaginar o seu amado. Mas acabou pegando no sono.

---------- Na era Feudal ----------

Inuyasha estava em pé em frente ao poço ensaiando o que iria dizer para poder se declara para Kagome. Já era muito tarde, o meio-youkai que já era acostumado a viver naquela densa floresta e olhou para lua e percebeu mais ou menos que horas eram.

**Inu:** " Já está muito tarde, Kagome já deve esta dormindo".

E o jovem hanyou dormiu ali mesmo em frente ao poço.

Havia amanhecido há algum tempo, o meio-youkai estava sonhado com a sua linda amada ele nunca queria acordar daquele belíssimo sonho. Abriu seus olhos lentamente e num pulo, ao ver o dia claro se levantou, suspirou e pulou no poço (que fofo !)

**Inu: **"Chegou a hora! Eu vou atrás da Kagome! Vou me declarar para ela!" -pensou o hanyou com um enorme sorriso nos lábios (que por sinal é muito fofo!).

Inuyasha não sabia, mas na era atual aquele dia era uma sexta-feira (sorte da Kagome não ser segunda !) e Kagome havia ido para a escola, Souta também. A mãe e o avô deles haviam ido ao supermercado comprar coisas para o almoço. Ele chegou a era atual, viu a casa da sua amada completamente fechada, só viu Buyo dormindo no quintal. Inuyasha pula até a janela de Kagome, mas ela também não está lá, a casa realmente estava vazia. O jovem ia e vinha da era feudal a cada cinco minutos, até que se cansa e volta para sua era. Pouco tempo depois, Kagome chega em sua casa. Entra no templo olha o poço e chora novamente. Enxuga as suas lágrimas e se debruça no poço.

**Kag: **"Inuyasha... sinto tanto a sua falta!"

---------- Na era Feudal ----------

O hanyou também estava debruçado no poço e duas pequenas lágrimas rolam pelo seu rosto (que lindo ). Queria muito ouvir a voz dela, queria poder abraça-la. Ele enxuga as lágrimas e vai até o encontro de seus amigos saindo daquela densa floresta e indo em direção ao vilarejo de Kaede.Todos estavam almoçando e conversando, mas Inuyasha comia calado.

**Mir: **Hei, o que está acontecendo Inuyasha?

Inuyasha não responde (pra falar verdade nem ouviu o monge falar, só pensava em Kagome), se levanta e sai correndo (se é que podemos chamar aqueles saltos do Inu de correr UU") até o poço que o levara até sua queria Kagome.

**Mir: **Mais uma vez ele me deixou falando sozinho u.u".

Inuyasha perde a noção de espaço e com seu último salto cai dentro do poço (isso pode chegar a acontecer? Hehe queria ver essa cena...).

**Inu: **Ah, que ótimo cai no poço u.u". No poço? –Ele abre um enorme sorriso- KAGOMEEE!

Logo Inuyasha estava na era atual. Kagome acabara de almoçar, tinha ido a seu quarto fazer as lições que tinha para sua próxima aula. Queria ficar com o fim de semana livre... Inuyasha salta até a janela do quarto de Kagome e a vê sentada na escrivaninha, o vidro da janela estava fechado, o hanyou havia ficado tão empolgado ao vê-la novamente que nem parou pra penar nisso. Foi se aproximando cada vez mais do vidro e bate a cabeça com tudo nele (Hauhauahuahauhau).

**Inu: **AIIII! (o mesmo "ai" de quando Kagome o manda sentar).

**Kag: **"Inu... yasha?".

Kagome se levanta assustada e abre a janela, vê Inuyasha com um galo na cabeça e arregala os olhos.

**Kag: **Inuyasha, mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

**Inu 'ainda um pouco zonzo por causa da pancada': **Eu precisava falar com você.

Kagome pega Inuyasha pelo braço e o leva para dentro de seu quarto.

**Kag: **Mas... mas eu pensei que Kaede havia lacrado o poço quando eu parti. Ela nem chegou a lacra-lo?

**Inu: **Não.

**Kag: **Mas... não entendo! Por q –foi calada, Inuyasha selou seus lábios com os dedos, indicador e médio.

**Inu: **Shhhh! Já disse que quem vai falar aqui sou eu! –diz olhando Kagome carinhosamente – Kagome, bom eu... eu... EU TE AMO! –e rapidamente cora.

**Kag: **Inu... Inuyasha! –ela abre um sorriso de orelha a orelha –Eu também te amo muito!

Os seus rostos vão se aproximando vagarosamente e os dois vão fechando os olhos lentamente, sentindo um a respiração do outro, até que seus lábios se tocam. Eles entreabrem os lábios e aprofundam o beijo. Enfim depois de muito tempo se desgrudam (lógico né? Falta fôlego!).

**Inu: **Kagome... minha Kagome, eu sempre te amei mas eu não conseguia admitir, me perdoe.

**Kag: **Pra que pedir perdão? Eu também não tive coragem de admitir, e afinal, agora estamos juntos, finalmente!

Os dois sorriem e se beijam novamente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo - O fim da história- oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sango e Miroku se casaram, e tiveram cinco filhos (affe, só podia ser esse monge... u.u"), Kirara vive com eles (coitada, nem participo da história). Depois de ver que não conseguiria nada contra o amor de Inuyasha e Kagome, Kikyou resolveu se matar (VIVA! Mas é claro dessa vez não teria volta) e se encontra com Naraku no inferno. Shippou vive com Kaede. Miuga continua o mesmo. Os youkais que sobraram naquela era foram pouquíssimos. A Jóia de Quatro Almas foi escondida num templo desconhecido e que foi lacrado por Kaede, mas um dia Inuyasha ficou muito nervoso e destruiu o templo com jóia e tudo, nunca mais se ouviu falar da jóia. Inuyasha e Kagome (é claro que deixei o principal pro final XP) se casaram e tiveram dois filhos que nasceram humanos pelo fato de serem filhos de uma humana e um hanyou os quatro vivem nas duas eras (não sei como, mesmo depois da jóia ter sido destruída pelo Inu -.-º) e sim inuyasha continua sendo hanyou, não se transformou nem em humano completo, nem em um youkai completo, achou melhor deixar tudo assim.

E viveram felizes para sempre! (clássico né?).

oOoOoOoOoOoOo FIM oOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
